


Akibat Tidak Kenal Teman Sekelas

by I-love-Rena-Nozawa (AkuSukaMenulis)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Gen, POV Male Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkuSukaMenulis/pseuds/I-love-Rena-Nozawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisah Renji yang lupa nama teman sekelasnya sendiri, Rukia Kuchiki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akibat Tidak Kenal Teman Sekelas

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!  
> AU, AR, dan agak OOC sepertinya.

**Disclaimer by Tite Kubo**

 

Aku masih ingat kisah itu. Kisah yang akan senantiasa mengocok perutku. Kisah yang membuatku tak juga habis pikir.

 

Tepat sepuluh tahun lalu sejak hari ini, di kelas VII.5, pelajaran Bahasa Jepang sedang berlangsung. Pak Byakuya akan memulai membahas soal-soal yang akan diujikan saat Ujian Kenaikan Kelas yang hendak dilangsungkan dua bulan lagi. Saat itulah, seorang guru piket mengetuk pintu kelas kami.

 

"Silakan masuk," jawabnya.

 

Seorang guru muda nan cantik memasuki ruang kelas kami. "Permisi," katanya, "adakah di antara kalian yang tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?" tanyanya dengan ramah. Kami saling menoleh, berharap hari ini seluruh anggota kelas VII.5 lengkap mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah. Tiba-tiba, salah seorang kawanku segera menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri.

 

"Ada, Bu! Rukia! Rukia tidak masuk, Bu! Tapi alasannya nggak jelas. Dia, kan, tidak mengirim surat."

 

Seantero kelas VII.5 terdiam. Bengong. Tanpa aba-aba, empat puluh lima murid – terdiri atas Pak Byakuya dan empat puluh empat murid kelas VII.5 – menatap Renji. Sekadar informasi, jika Renji juga dihitung, maka jumlah murid yang resmi menjadi anggota kelas VII.5 adalah 45 orang. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

 

Yang ditatap malah balik bertanya. "Memang iya, kan?" katanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

 

Tiba-tiba, siswa SMP berambut merah itu malah bertanya lagi, "Rukia itu yang rambutnya sebahu, kan?"

 

"Itu Momo, Renji!" Ishida memperingatkan Renji.

 

Lagi-lagi, tanpa dikomando, seantero kelas VII.5 tertawa serentak, kecuali pak Byakuya yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah heran tak ketulungan.

 

"Saya curiga denganmu," beliau angkat bicara, tetap dengan keheranannya yang tak jua berkurang. "Kamu udah kenal, belum, dengan seluruh kawan-kawanmu di kelas ini?"

 

Renji gelagapan. Ujung-ujungnya, dia hanya nyengir tak jelas sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan berkata dengan entengnya, "belum kenal semua, sih, Pak."

 

Guru piket yang masih ada di kelas berusaha menahan tawanya.

 

Pak Byakuya menghela napas. "Sungguh saya turut prihatin, Nak," ujarnya. Rukia yang sejak awal menjadi pusat pembicaraan hanya tertawa cekikikan bersamaku. "Habislah kau!" umpat Rukia. Aku bisa mengetahui itu dari gerakan bibirnya, karena Rukia memang sengaja tak bersuara. Mungkin dia takut memperkeruh suasana.

 

"Sekarang, saya balik menanyai kamu. Yang mana yang namanya Rukia di kelas ini?"

 

Renji menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Kemudian, dia mengangkat bahunya. Lagi-lagi, tawa para murid menggema hingga kelas VII.6 yang tepat di sebelah kelas kami (hal ini aku sadari ketika salah satu temanku mengeluhkan tawa dari kelasku yang berhasil menghilangkan fokus pikirannya kepada pelajaran yang sedang dihadapinya, Matematika).

 

"Anak-anak," ujarnya, "merupakan sesuatu yang sangat memalukan jika kalian masih belum bisa mengenal teman sekelas kalian sendiri. Kalian ini masih muda, daya ingat kalian masih kuat. Kalau kalian belum ingat–tidak, mungkin lebih tepat saya sebut belum kenal–nama teman-teman kalian, bahkan sampai hampir setahun, berarti memang ada sesuatu yang salah. Di mana letak kesalahan itu, haruslah kalian cari sendiri. Sadarilah sendiri. Karena kalian sudah seharusnya berpikir lebih dewasa."

 

Pak Byakuya berhenti sebentar, menghela napas. Dilanjutkannya petuahnya.

 

"Menurut saya sendiri, mungkin kalian kurang peka dengan kawan sekelas kalian. Kalian bisa saja terlalu egois, sehingga akhirnya kalian hanya memikirkan diri kalian dan teman-teman yang dekat dengan kalian saja. Hidup di dunia ini tidak bisa begitu, Nak! Apalagi jika kalian berada di kelompok besar. Kelompok VII.5. Kelas VII.5."

 

Siswa-siswi mendengarkan nasihat itu dengan seksama. Kulihat raut wajah Renji menunjukkan penyesalan.

 

"Untuk hal ini, saya akan memberikan Renji hukuman. Kiranya, hukuman ini membuat Renji dan kalian yang ada di sini mengambil hikmah dari kejadian ini."

 

Perkataan yang mengejutkan Renji. Aku juga agak terkejut. Sepertinya, masalah ini adalah masalah serius bagi Pak Byakuya. Karena beliau hanya akan menghukum siswanya jika masalah yang ditimbulkan siswa itu merupakan masalah yang cukup serius.

 

"Santai saja," kata Pak Byakuya. "Tidak mungkin saya membuat hukuman yang menyulitkanmu," sambungnya tersenyum.

 

"Hukumannya apa, Pak?" tanyaku. Tentu, aku pun kaget, Pak Byakuya tak biasanya mengucapkan 'santai saja' saat akan memberi hukuman. Jangan-jangan, hukuman darinya bukanlah hukuman biasa.

 

"Nih, hukuman yang saya berikan, Renji harus menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi saya berikan." Pak Byakuya mengulang pertanyaannya. "Yang mana yang namanya Rukia di kelas ini?" Dan Renji menggeleng kembali.

 

"Saya berikan kesempatan kepadamu untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini sampai pulang sekolah. Bawa Rukia ke ruangan saya sebagai bukti kalau kamu sudah mengenal Rukia."

 

"CIIIIEEEEE…" secara serentak murid-murid kelas VII.5 menyoraki Renji. Rukia tertawa keras, tawanya berhasil memicu kembali seluruh tawa para murid VII.5. "Puas, loe!" kata Renji dengan lantang. Pak Byakuya tersenyum.

 

Dan kau tahu? Keajaiban terjadi. Renji dan Rukia saling berkenalan dan hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Ketika mereka lulus SMP, Renji menyatakan cintanya kepada Rukia, dan Rukia menerimanya. Kini, mereka sudah menikah.

 

Mungkin ini cara Tuhan menjodohkan mereka. Bukankah begitu?


End file.
